Butterflies
by ClOsEt FaN 71
Summary: When Alice has an unsual vision weeks before Edward and Bella's wedding,Edwards's mind is suddenly in turmoil and Bella is strangely out of sorts. Overwhelmed by the strange visions, doubts are raised. Has Bella changed her mind about her choice?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Twilight series, Characters, places, and storylines belong to the imaginative and masterful storyteller Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story Setting: Post Eclipse(Prior to Breaking Dawn)

Note: Sorry to start with and authors note but this is my first fan-fiction and I am really nervous about it. With that said this is just a _**excerpt or Prologue**_ of sorts I guess, just a little something to set up the story a little here. I'd love it if the work was strong enough to speak for itself, but I'm rusty after a 5 year hiatus from writing and that just isn't the reality, so I need to give this a little help. I don't have a beta, and you'll probably know I desperately need one after this, but I felt encouraged enough by the many talented writers on here I correspond with and whose work I am addicted to. I was finally urged and encouraged by these wonderful minds to finally post my own stuff, so finally I am. I am not desperate for reviews, even though I am sure they will help, I just made a promise to do this and at least post it, so I am leaving it at that. Review if you feel the need, but I am ok if you don't.

Prologue ( Butterflies)

And then Alice had a vision. Not the truly alarming heart stopping kind, with red eyed immortals or ghosting Voulturi ascending in black robes, but something much more simple, common place, generic. But this vision revolved around Bella, and at the mention of her name, my whole being was instantly on edge. It was difficult for me not to be apprehensive now, emotional, timid even as my life was about to change course into the unknown and unknown future I was never suppose to have. All that I wanted, all that I was or hoped to be rested on Bella, on one beautiful human girl's existence. I was still imagining, suddenly the burden that such an expectation must place on her young shoulders. Was it too much, had I asked for too much, when I barely had the right to ask for anything at all?

"Alice can you show me? Just show me, please?" I had pleaded and my voice sounded so broken ,even to me. " It's Bella!" She had whispered and her voice was haunted.

"It's so, ………..she's so unfocused, temporary, but I keep seeing her, crying and weeping really relentlessly, but nothing more. It changes just slightly, but the center of it is always the same Bella, crying and weeping brokenly."Alice had added and her own voice was achingly soft and faltering on the word broken.

My mind spiraled in a second into the depths of some unseen despair and then was racing the way my dead heart could not. Her words said so little and yet spoke volumes and the impact, overwhelmed me. The dream like pictures, assaulted my suddenly fragile mind, the heartbroken weeping images of her, too reminiscent of the night she'd said goodbye to Jacob.

I didn't know what this meant or what it could be, who she was saying goodbye to now, but my heart clenched painfully against my will. I didn't want to feel this, didn't want to embrace the anxiety this was releasing, ripping through me, burning me not unlike some new excruciating form of venom in my veins. The vision consumed me, a slow torture clawing at my dead heart ripping it to shreds, along with my mind and scattering them in pieces to some dark unseen wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Twilight series characters, places, and events belong to the brilliant and imaginative story teller Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Story Setting :POST ECLIPSE(PRIOR TO BREAKING DAWN )**

Butterflies Chapter 1 Vision 

The engagement changed everything, and yet in some ways things remained the same. Bella's hold on me was permanent and unbreakable in new and deeper ways, but even this could not soften the pain of Jacob's sudden disappearance for either of us. Beyond this , the summer had been serene, and so thankfully quiet that even life at the Cullen's seemed almost normal . With all the crisis removed, I focused my energy on keeping Bella as relaxed and content as possible indulging her with as many human experiences as possible. They were welcome distractions, from the stress she could easily create for herself. She would have been overwhelmed with unnecessary concerns, otherwise. Happiness had become strangely infinite and boundless. And loving her of course was like breathing for me, effortless. But like always it couldn't last and in the aftermath of Jacobs's departure , our brief nirvana vanished completely in mid-July. I had been too close, after all, too close to having all I had never dreamed of, all that I still didn't deserve. During an ominous late summer storm, things changed for me. Alice had a completely harmless vision, that would leave me suddenly shaken and uncertain about my future with Bella.

The room was plunged in darkness minus the soft glow of the TV since Alice had decided it was movie night and the effect was more suitable. She was intermittently tracking the weather tonight , as the threat of an impending storm, she had seen coming for days, was engaging the better part of her focus. The movie of course was on, dragging endlessly in the background, but it hardly captured her attention at that moment. Alice's thoughts were unavoidable, though not unpleasant. Occasionally, glimpses of future shopping trips, flashes of attire Alice deemed necessary and even Emmett losing yet another bet peeked through Alice's thoughts, but the storm exclusively absorbed her attention. Naturally, it was of no concern for us, but Bella, who had managed to persuade Charlie into yet another sleep over, was not particularly fond of this kind of weather. I was braced for a possibly restless evening , but exhausted as she was, from an exceptionally long day, Bella was already curled into my side and dozing quietly.

Emmett the only other Cullen, not off engaged in various errands, was pacing around near the stairs with his cell phone in hand, his shoulders hunched and his brow furrowed in concentration over something on his screen. Alice, and myself were still only half tuned to the movie playing as the faintest ripple of wind began to stir outside the house, and the repetition was becoming slightly distracting. Emmett was definitely disinterested and was busily texting on his cell phone, an amused grin playing at the corner of his mouth .

His thoughts were, typical. He and Jasper were placing bets on some kind of hunting game, or challenge rather, over the phone. Jasper, and Carlisle were presently away on a hunting trip. I had seen in Jaspers thoughts, some urgent need for discussion that only Carlisle seemed suited to handle and thus he had suggested the trip. Esme and Rosalie, absent as well, were busy overnight in Olympia putting together some pre-wedding surprise for Bella .

The silence, beyond Bella's sleeping presence was deafening until the first echoes of thunder and the strong current of accompanying lightening struck above the house, igniting the air with its distinct charge. Instantly alert , Alice snapped out of her dreamy half awareness, looking up as Emmett moved over to stand over the couch where I was sitting with Bella.

"Whoa, this storm is going to be wicked. Do you smell that?" Emmett commented to both Alice and me. He caught my eye briefly, as I found myself inhaling, vividly aware of the scent. I was caught too, on the edge of Emmett's stray thoughts as some unedited memory of a past storm he'd shared with Rosalie flitted through his mind. I quickly chose to ignore it and turned my attention to Alice instead.

" It's getting closer. " Alice commented and showed me briefly the outcome of the storm that had been brewing in her visions. It promised to be intense.

At that I blinked, and my eyes paused briefly on Bella, my hand absently rubbing her back, but she was thankfully deeply under. Emmett , no longer texting ,leaned over the couch, watching our exchange.

" So Alice what's the verdict? The storm? It's going to be a bad one?." Emmett questioned and his voice and eyes were bristling with underlying excitement. He paused a moment watching her, then anxiously fired another questioned at her.

" So how soon will…" Emmett trailed off as something on his cell phone screen caught his attention momentarily.

" It's going to be pretty fierce, yes, but it's slow moving. It won't actually hit until later. " Alice commented giving me a purposeful look, as her eyes flitted briefly to Bella and back to mine. She didn't need to explain it, she knew as well as I that it might be a long night.

"Maybe , she'll sleep through it." I countered.

" _**I'd stay close, that doesn't appear to be likely."**_ Alice's thoughts cautioned in my head , a coy smile playing on her lips. And then Alice's eyes glazed over , for a moment. A glimpse of Bella clutching me as though her life depended on it , and her head buried in my chest , flashed in Alice's mind and was gone.

" Thanks for the warning. " I responded as I turned back to the screen, diverting myself briefly with the movie. I relaxed with this knowledge barely aware of the tension I had been suppressing. Bella would be fine, it was just some minor scare from the storm.

" Sorry to be the omen of bad news Emmett, but the storm isn't going to help improve your odds." Alice abruptly called over her shoulder, as she too was now watching the flat screen TV. Her wide gold eyes were gleaming with mischief and her smile was full of it as well.

Emmett grumbled something unintelligible that I decided it was best to ignore, then sat down heavily on the arm of the couch, firing a severe glare at Alice before he turned his attention back to the TV. He alternated then, feigning interest in the movie, while he continued busily texting on his phone. Alice gave him an approving nod then, looking altogether pleased with herself. She was clearly up to something. Alice's mood was contagious then and I couldn't hide my own amusement as she rambled on having shifted to some new concern, now that Emmett was grudgingly showing the proper enthusiasm for her chosen activity.

" Well its best that Esme isn't here to witness the destruction of her flower beds . She'll be upset enough tomorrow when She get' back. It's pointless to even warn her. Too bad. I think we'll have to fix some of that before the wedding too."Alice lamented, but her voice remained light and untroubled.

I was focused on the movie then , not truly interested, but only half tuned to Alice's rambling about flowerbeds. I almost tuned her out when she mentioned flowers and wedding. No one was more anxious for that day than me, but Alice could be a little overwhelming. It was then, however that I really noticed what movie the girls had chosen to view for the night.

Some costume, period drama that I recognized at once when I heard the name " Mr. Darcy" and knew that this was nothing that Emmett in his right mind would be watching. I looked up at Alice, who was now perched in the large overstuffed chair watching me , her calculating smile greeting me warmly.

" Pride and Prejudice Alice?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow out of habit and already anticipating the outcome of this story.

" Oh yes. Emmett lost a bet with Jasper of course , so the girls got to choose the movie for tonight. And besides , its Bella's favorite." She countered.

Naturally Emmett's distractions all made sense at this point, he was trying to redeem himself from the first loss, but was apparently about to endure another. Emmett continued mumbling about the best two out of four, and cursing in his head to mine and Alice's amusement and finally stalked out of the room altogether .

" I'll be outside . I need some air." Emmett sulked and then his soundless steps were followed by the kitchen door slamming roughly behind him. There was no truth in his parting excuse. Translation he needed some space, before he wrecked something out of frustration. He had disappeared in seconds, his thoughts fading into the distance and out of the reach of my mind . I rolled my eyes and Alice cleared her throat in an effort to stifle a giggle trying to escape.

" He'll get over it."I commented quietly and dropped my gaze momentarily when I felt Bella stir against me , but she was only adjusting in her sleep.

Things were fairly quiet now, besides the building thunder and as Alice's thoughts drifted from the storm, to Jasper , I made an effort to give her some privacy. Naturally, when the movie no longer held my attention my eyes wandered to Bella. She was leaning contently against me, curled up and tucked against my side her thin arms wrapped around me in an unmovable cage and her cheek pillowed softly against my chest. I was deeply entranced, watching her, until her name, uttered in a whispered gasp startled me from my absorbing pleasures. Alice was motionless and staring almost catatonic at the bright screen, her eyes glazed and blind to anything before her.

"Bella!" Alice announced out of nowhere, and it pierced the silence. The storm died into the background of her thoughts as I was drawn abruptly into the vortex of one Alice's visions.

At the mention of her name , my whole being was instantly on edge, having leaped from tranquil waters to a wild current that was threatening to take me under. My mind was suddenly racing the way my dead heart should have been and all things led to Bella at the center of Alice's thoughts. Bella's image overwhelmed me, luminous and delicate. Her infinitely deep eyes, wide and anxious , gazing from Alice's vision strangely on the edge of grief. As Alice's focus deepened, Bella's face fell, and her grieved eyes were blinking and finally surrendering to tears, streaming down the planes of her soft face. The images intensified from there, and my breath caught in my throat, as a pale devastated angel, not broken or bleeding or breathless with terror but crying painfully , tore at my still heart . The images were all layered with her sadness, and defining themselves with each shift in Alice's mind. At first ,Bella was crying and sobbing hopelessly in my bed. Then it changed and before I had time to recover there was more of the same unraveling before me. In the next moment , she stood there leaning into me, clinging desperately and crying into my chest, as her small frame shook with the force of her sobs. Unbearable as it was the, last scene was worst and I could not break the force that tethered me to Alice's mind until that one final blow.

Bella was alone and curled in on herself, hugging her arms to herself like she was trying to hold herself together and surrounded by bright white walls and polished floors . The nearly empty white walls seemed to shrink in around her as she lay shattered and helpless upon the polished floors. The blinding white brightness of the strange room engulfed her with its halo of cold light and she was drowning hopelessly within it. Her flushed face wet with tears pressed against the smooth floor ,her tears baptizing its glassy surface with her ceaseless weeping. Her slight frame was beyond shaking but wracked with the violence of her grief .Beyond the tears and her fevered complexion, her face was hallow, broken somehow and her eyes had become deep pools of despair. She was utterly devastated. Her small chest heaved with the effort to catch her breath, but it was useless, as there seemed to be no air. Abruptly then it all evaporated and dissolved into darkness.

"Edward."Alice's lithe airy voice called quietly, pulling me out of my stunned silence. Her calm serene features were a complete contradiction to my own wide eyed shock and sudden uneasiness .

" Alice, what…what 's happening to her? She hasn't…hasn't cried like that for weeks. Everything, has been so…quiet I thought …but now…" I trailed off. I stopped and started struggling to put together a coherent sentence, and completely caught off guard.

A strange mixture of feelings was seizing me then, and it was more the feelings the vision was inspiring than the vision itself that were disturbing me. My breath hitched almost involuntarily, and my hold tightened on Bella.

" Edward," Alice started again and she was kneeling in front of me. My gaze met hers, and her soft expression calmed me. I took a deep unnecessary breath, and quickly had myself under control again.

"Don't start panicking. She isn't in danger you saw that. But she's clearly upset about something. I can't say I'm surprised. I think… She tries to be brave for you and then she holds things in." Alice explained quietly, her eyes so certain, and untroubled, it was impossible to doubt her.

" She accuses me of being good at distractions, but she's become rather good at them herself. And of course she down plays everything, edits and I can't see her mind. But still, how, …I can't possibly be missing something that serious." I questioned , struggling for words and feeling utterly human in the effort. I leaned my head back against the couch my eyes closed a moment as I attempted to think around my anxiety.

"Edward, please listen to me. " Alice persuaded and I returned my gaze to hers, unable to ever resist my sister's unique ability to put my mind at ease.

" Your letting yourself get carried away, like always and this vision is harmless, really. I know the crying is difficult, painful even but I 'm certain she's just worried about something or needs to get something out her system. Her whole life is about to change, and I'm not certain she's as calm as she seems. …And of course she tries to protect you from things like that, things she thinks might upset you…" Alice assured me as she broke off, trying to give me a moment to take in her words. Her eyes drifted to the sleeping beauty resting against me and then back to mine.

"I've been worried, all along that something would happen. That she would start to regret… Alice I can't bear for her to be hurting like that, I won't be the cause of her pain--" I confessed my voice sounding unbelievably fragile and tight, but she cut me off abruptly.

" You won't let her be. Besides Edward, we can't be certain that all these tears are somehow painful. It's rare, but she is occasionally overwhelmed by her emotions and there is definitely some confusion or indecision in the way of my seeing the motivation behind all this , but this is all harmless , you'll see." Alice assured me, as her hand touched mine.

I couldn't truly argue. Though no one knew Bella in the way that I did and always would, Alice had her own intimate connection to Bella, beyond her visions. When I was at times to close to the picture, she could be remarkably helpful at filling in the gaps that Bella's silent mind could create. And of course, there was my occasional tendency to panic, and to be unnecessarily anxious and that led me to twist this kind of ordinary vision into more than it was.

" Sorry Alice, of course I'm over reacting. I'm sure it's just the timing. Things have been so…well almost… easy lately. It's been strange and comfortable finally, being able to focus on things without a crisis hanging over our heads."

I paused however as again some vein of familiarity struck me with an aftershock of those images again. Something there resembled the night she'd cried herself numb. I was suddenly afraid to say the words out loud, as though saying them would make them real. But it was too late, they were already rushing up my throat and spilling from me.

"But there is one thing. It's …the scene felt so familiar I couldn't ignore it.…her last night with Jacob…"I started and his name burned my throat on the way out." She will always love him in a way. She's still worried about him .,maybe more than she should be. And of course with him missing… I can't forget it ….the last time she was crying in your visions it was after…." My confession trailed off, and I was unable to finish. Again my strangely distorted feelings, rather than the vision itself gripped me with uneasiness.

But Alice's wide gold eyes remained steady, unmoved as her hand moved to my arm, willing me reassurances I couldn't fully embrace at the moment.

" Edward, so it's Jacob that has you so upset? All this anxiety and apprehension your feeling, isn't really about the vision, it's about Jacob isn't it?" Alice questioned, but it wasn't really a question at all , it was more confirmation of a difficult truth . She paused , watching me cautiously a moment then went on.

". You're worried again , even after Bella chose you? She trust you completely Edward, she never doubts you. Despite what you see, you have to do the same. One night, of trying to cry what she felt for him, out of her system wasn't enough. Her time with him was brief, in the larger picture, but in your absence that relationship was a powerful force in her life. I'm certain she's still trying to complete the process of doing just that, trying to work those lingering feelings out of her system." Alice reasoned , and her voice was fierce with her own bewitching persuasion, that had nothing to do with supernatural gifts.

She paused for a moment, watching I knew the canvas of emotions playing over my face, but quickly resumed her assessment as soon as my calm had returned.

" And of course, there's Charlie, losing him is harder for her than she would dare to admit. She worries about everything and everyone…most of all you. I'm sure these are just reactions to all that." Alice soothed, her voice as light and carefree as always. "Please relax.….tears are not all tragic, they can be cathartic too sometimes. For her , they're a way of getting things out of her system. She just needs some time Edward, but don't misunderstand this. This is what she wants, you are what she wants."Alice explained, and a hint of smile played at her lips as I noted the repetition in her words from earlier. It was difficult for me to doubt her , when she said things like this.

" Thanks Alice." I sighed, my voice fervent with gratitude, as I released another tensely held breath." Sorry, I let myself get carried away like that." I whispered. And took another deep unnecessary breath, finally beginning to feel faintly relieved.

Alice warmed me with her infectious smile and I smiled in return despite myself. A quiet relieved laugh escaped me too, as I shook my head at my own unfounded worries. Like always I was completely overreacting and thankfully Alice was again reigning me in.

" Don't apologize Edward, just think about what I said and talk to Bella, she'll be the best at being able to put these fears to rest" She explained with a knowing expression, as she rose fluidly then and returned to her chair.

The silence dragged on for a moment then, as I distracted myself with the movie and absently stroked my fingers through Bella's long hair. I noted then, however Alice's silver phone was out and her thin small fingers were deftly maneuvering the buttons. She was obviously texting. She caught my eye briefly, and flashed me a strange, almost smug smile. And then I caught and image in her head, of Emmett in a huff stocking towards our house and understanding struck my preoccupied thoughts finally breaking the tense hold, of the last few hours .

" _**He lost a bet Edward, he can't stay away all night there are terms to be respected here"**_ Her thoughts complained in my head. After a moment the back door clicked softly and Emmett was on the floor near Alice, arms folded and glaring at the TV screen.

The time passed quickly, and I purposely lost myself in the movie, desperate for the needed distraction, but as it drew to an end Emmett was up again with the cell phone in hand, grinning wickedly at something on its screen. It was Jasper again, from what I could gather from Emmett thoughts, and naturally they were up to no good. And Emmett was now being maneuvered into yet another bet. He was out the door again and away from the house in a flash, leaving Alice and myself gazing after him.

"Whatever he's planning, I'm sure it won't help. Jasper's a master strategist. Poor Emmett doesn't stand a chance half the time." Alice's high voice commented, still smug with her little victory.

"But , having a psychic in his corner isn't a factor or anything right? " I teased unable to resist bringing my sisters overly confident mood down a notch. She flashed me a playful pout and then abruptly distracted, a vacant expression flitted over her face and was gone. Her cell phone buzzed, breaking the tension of the moment, and her eyes were gleaming again with underlying mischief.

" Emmett" She announced without even flipping open the phone. Of course she would know, as the briefest image of Emmett pacing in the woods, cell phone in hand and grinning hugely flashed through her thoughts.

" He's up to something but, it's ok I suppose. I could use a run or a hunt maybe." She explained as she flipped open her familiar silver cell phone and began quietly bantering with Emmett. He was trying to lure her out of the house to go for a run or to hunt maybe. He wanted company, since I was otherwise engaged, but he was also no doubt plotting, and laying the ground work for this new bet .

Alice looked up at me, trying to gauge my mood with her eyes, but regardless of what she saw there, I was determined not to give my concerns further power and for the moment, banished any stray thoughts of her vision from my mind.

"Go, we'll be fine " I assured her, and flashed her a brief smile. She stood gracefully and tucked away her phone moving soundlessly towards the door, stopping only once to look back at me.

Her wide gold eyes smiled back, dancing in the dimmed light. There was only the barest hint of concern as she appealed to me with one last request.

" _**Edward, try not to let yourself get carried away anymore tonight. She's meant to be yours. I've already seen it.**_" Alice's thoughts confirmed softly in my mind. And our eyes locked for the briefest moment as I promised with mine, to do as she asked.

Alice turned after this and slipped out of the door vanishing into the darkness in seconds. Her thoughts vanished with her, escaping my minds reach. And then Bella and I were alone, with only the underlying ruptures of occasional thunder punctuating the silence. Being alone with my thoughts had proved in the past to be dangerous, but to my relief I avoided that path when Bella stirred in her sleep again, and the most beautiful sound in the world pressed against the stillness, like a long awaited breath. Softly she whispered my name, and it lingered gently, delicately in the darkness.

" Edward." she breathed in that hushed soft manner that sent a rush of heat and electricity along my spine. My hold tightened on her involuntarily, my lips at her hair, kissing her softly and barely realizing how glad I was to hear her voice.

" Shh…I'm here." I whispered with barely a sound against her ear.

She slept still, but I had no will to stop myself when my lips moved from her ear and pressed a kiss to for head. Then I couldn't resist the perfume of her skin and breathed in her scent. I was helplessly under, her spell again . She was turning, burying herself in my embrace and seeking deeper contact, but she was shivering as well. I busied myself then with adjusting pillows and finally the blanket Alice had left so that Bella was in a more comfortable position. I tucked it securely around her so that she was warm enough. She settled finally, and the slow even rhythm of her sleep resumed as though she had never stirred.

I'd kept Alice's promise until somewhere near two, when the storm truly erupted and disrupted Bella's quiet night with it. My hand rested at her back and I was mesmerized as always by the effortless rise and fall of her quiet breaths. The soft thrumming of her heart had lulled me into some deep trance and though sleep could no longer find me, I happily drifted in this quiet half awareness. It was bliss, filled only with her warmth , her scent and the soft pulse of her heart pressed to mine. And then Bella tensed, as the thunder began to multiple and a rapid succession of strong tremors bristled over the house. A sharp , almost frightened gasp escaped her in her sleep and abruptly her heartbeat picked up and was beating fiercely against my still chest.

Instinctively, I rubbed soothing circles against her back, willing her my calm, as I had expected this. But she was restless in a way that unnerved me, and I realized this was more than the advancing storm. My eyes drifted to her face, taking in her rapidly fluttering eyelids and sudden unrest and hoped her dreams wouldn't lead to those long gone nightmares. Another ripple of thunder, shuddered through the room and impacted in her startled flinch. I was arrested, by the sudden distress of her soft features, my fingers desperate to smooth away the traces there , that were troubled with the possibility of sorrow.

I was pulled in , and just like that , I lost my hold on the careful restraint, keeping the misery of Alice's vision away. My mind unraveled a fraction, spilling images of her weeping face behind my suddenly closed eyes. And for a moment I was adrift lost again in throes of it. Like a waking dream, the deluge of painful scenes flared vividly in my mind, and brought with it the too familiar memories I couldn't place from before, but they were obvious now. These images reminded me too much, of the last night she'd spent with Jacob. I was letting myself be overwhelmed again, and shaken by the possibility of loss. The sense of it was strangely intense, as I struggled to compose my frayed emotions. My eyes were instantly opened, as Bella's restlessness broke through my unsettled thoughts and pulled me out of my tense abstraction. The brief alarm I felt at finding her struggling in my arms, quickly receded as I realized she was only tossing and turning from the storm. I relaxed a little as I stroked her back and caressed her hair, troubled still, but knowing I would wake her if it got to be too much. Bella settled for a minute after this, almost calm but the reprieve was short lived. Another strong surge of thunder , tore a jagged path across the severe skyline. Bella's small hands twisted against my chest in response, fisting my shirt in their grasp. Her brow creased, with an uneasy frown, as her pulse hammered in my ears, and her breathing grew uneven. I was outwardly calm, countering her unrest with my quiet presence, but internally, I was suddenly bracing for the nightmare to come.

" Jacob… my…Jacob" She gasped abruptly as she stirred in my grasp. The sound penetrated the darkness, and my still but anxious heart, like a harsh after shock. I wasn't truly surprised, but the impact of his name, uttered with such longing, startled me all the same. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't fight it then, as the slightest ripple of unease fluttered up my spine. The echoes of my earlier fears returned and with it, came the turmoil Alice's vision had ignited in me. I inhaled two deep, unnecessary breaths and quickly had my emotions in check again. I distracted myself, with comforting her then, hoping this dream would diffuse quickly.

" Shah…Bella it's alright. Your just dreaming… it's just a dream… you're alright." I murmured like a never ending chant in her ear, as I ran my fingers soothingly through her soft tresses. But her sleep remained troubled.

"Jacob… I need you… still… please…" She pleaded, almost brokenly and her soft voice was laced with barely contained grief.

With each jolt of the storm, she was alternating between struggling against my tightening hold and clinging to me, burying herself in my embrace. But it was the distress of her dreams, rather than the storm that had me torn and on the edge of waking her.

I wanted to resist the pull of it , to be stronger than her distorted and confused thoughts. But her words, the depth of her need for him was, breaking me against my will. Strangely to my relief, Bella grew calm for a time as some of the force of the storm, ebbed from it. My reprieve was brief, but I welcomed it, whispering quiet reassurances in her ear and pressing delicate kisses to her head, her cheek and her brow. But as I held my hand to her face , stroking my thumb softly there, my hand was suddenly wet with her tears.

"Bella…" I breathed sharply, and couldn't completely hide the alarm in my voice.

" Come back…please…come back…" She whispered. And her breath caught on sob then, as the trail of tears streaming down her flawless face became endless.

" I can't…" She cried abruptly, as her restlessness resumed. She was stirring and struggling in my arms again, her breathing growing erratic, and pulling her heart beat with it, at the same frantic pace. She was clearly slipping into a nightmare and I needed to wake her.

" Bella… wake up! You need to wake up now…it's alright…open your eyes love." I urged, softly as I began gently shaking her shoulders and rubbing her back more firmly. But she didn't respond, beyond tightening her hold on me, and shaking her head back and forth the tears still streaming.

"I don't…want…I can't do this…I can't…" She whispered, breathlessly, like a broken chant. The talking was routine, normal even, but the tears confused me and the vision, in combination with her dreams perplexed me all the storm heaved outside,and the numerous glass window walls captured its bright electrical light show. Blinding white fire ripped fissures across the night sky, illuminating the darkness wrapped around us. It left the pale furniture ghosting brightly in the afterglow and to my shock transformed Bella's tearful features into the pale devastated angel of Alice's vision. I ignored the anxiety, disturbing me still, determined to pull her out of her devastating dream as I pulled her close, leaning into her ear.

"Bella…it's just a dream…you're alright…you need to wake up now…" I encouraged, quietly. Her choked sob startled me then , trembling over the stir of the storm. She grew still finally and lifted her head slowly. She was clearly disoriented, drowsy still and her breathing slightly ragged as she looked around. She pulled herself upright then, her heart pounding fiercely in the silence. I slipped my hand onto her back, steadying her as she blinked slowly struggling to focus.

"Edward." She gasped, her eyes widening as she took in, I knew, the barely masked concern in my expression.

"I'm here." I murmured, leaning in at her ear. " Are you alright? "I asked softly. She nodded into my shoulder a moment, exhaling a deep sigh. She was suddenly stirring then , disengaging slightly as she ran her hands absently through her hair and then smoothed, her hands over her face, surprised to find it damp with her tears. Confusion flickered across her face, her brow puckering with the slightest beginnings of a frown.

I watched her cautiously, pausing before stroking my thumb, gently along the delicate lines there. Her face softened then as her eyes locked finally with mine, a slow blush flooding her cheeks.

"Bella…are you…" I started, but she cut me off.

"I'm fine. I think…" She reassured me, as she exhaled another shaky breath.

" Nightmare?" I asked casually, forcing a half smile as I tried to keep things light. She was already blushing, a clear sign, she was uncomfortable with waking as she had, and the added attention.

" No, just a weird dream…" She responded her voice trailing off. Like always she was down playing, but she was still shaken. An unexpected jolt from the storm, had her jumping in her seat, and I couldn't hide my sudden amusement or my quiet laughter, when she instinctively leaned into me.

"Bella…are you sure…it's just... " I trailed off as she tensed against me. She cringed into me the slightest bit as the dying wind, rushing against the house and the low thunder, startled her again.

"Maybe… this storm is freaking me out a little." She admitted and I could feel the heat of another blush as she smiled into my chest.

" It's almost over. You're alright." I promised , kissing her head in response. I adjusted, with that pulling her into my lap, and tucking the blanket around her. She sank against me, burying herself deep in my embrace as I enveloped her, my lips against her hair as my hand stroked her shoulders and her back. The contact instantly relaxed her breathing, and we sat that way for awhile listening, through the subsiding storm as her racing heartbeat finally began to slow down. She was relaxed, and content at last so content, that I hated to disturb things with my need to tread the delicate waters of the vision, her dreams and her strange tears.

"Bella... would you tell me something?" I whispered quietly against her ear. She nodded, against me but didn't look up hiding, I knew in my embrace.

" Did…did something happen to upset you? Something…to do with Jacob…"

" No…nothing…nothing happened…" She answered too quickly, and I didn't miss the slight hitch in her breathing." Why…why are we talking about Jake…" She trailed off, almost defensively. I kissed her head then, pulling her long tresses, out of her face.

" Relax…I'm not trying to upset you." I reassured her." But you've been talking all night…whispering his name…" I trailed off, as she seemed shocked into silence.

"More than usual?" She whispered, with barely a breath. I paused, contemplating her question, and feeling her window of patience with this conversation, already closing.

"Well… more than you have for awhile. Maybe …do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly. But she only shifted uncomfortably, and remained silent.

" Bella…"I started, when the silence became unbearable, but she cut me off.

"I can't…I don't really remember a lot of it. It felt more like, a memory…a fight maybe I had with Jake… but it was months ago…it doesn't matter anymore." She explained quietly. But I could hear the struggle in her voice, layered with her subtle editing.

"Don't say that love. It matters to you and… it matters to me…especially when…" I hesitated, but I couldn't stop myself from addressing her tears." You were crying Bella, it's the reason I woke you. It seemed like a… nightmare. Are you sure you can't remember it?" I asked gently. She looked up at me then, shaking her head, her warm eyes hinting at some deeper sadness, she was refusing to give into.

"I…I can't remember it… I'm just… I think…I'm just worried about him." She reasoned, as her eyes flickered away for a moment." I think the storm is just getting to me, I have weird dreams sometimes…it's nothing…" She explained, trying to shut the door on my inquiry. But her longing expression and her troubled talking haunted me. I titled her chin up, so that she was suddenly focused on me.

" Bella… it's alright if you're worried about him. So am I. It's alright…that you miss him…" I explained, even as I suppressed the slightest pang, at the thought. Her eyes widened a fraction, and I saw my unrest reflected there, as both her hands were suddenly on my face, and I was lost briefly in her gaze. Her eyes closed then and mine followed as I pressed my for head softly to hers.

" Can we not…talk about Jake anymore tonight?" She whispered, her warm breath grazing my neck with the lightest contact. I wanted to protest, as I longed to know what was inside her mind, but I knew better than to force one of her silences. I wouldn't push her anymore tonight. I sat up then, still holding her in a loose embrace, as her hands moved from my face and rested at my shoulders.

" It's way too early for you to be up. Don't you want to sleep? " I encourage, defusing the tense moment, with a hint of her favorite smile. But she was already shaking her head.

" Can we watch something? I don't want to… sleep right now." She confessed and her need for the distraction, unnerved me. The vision, coupled with her dreams and murmured words ,were beginning to pull fears, I believed I had suppressed to the surface. Bella's discretion had added the final distressing layer and everything seemed cast with doubt.

The storm outside, settled finally and as if on cue, the shredded sky, unleashed a torrent of rain, its endless down pour, becoming an underlying soundtrack to our finally quiet night. Bella chose a quieter more light hearted movie from our vast collection and resumed her space with me, curled up deep in my embrace. Instinctively I drew her reassuringly close, as I softly pressed a kiss into her shoulder, and then her neck where I lingered in the hallow between them immersed in her intoxicating scent. But as it neared 5:00 Bella began to drift off and I was mildly distracted. My sudden stillness didn't escape her and right at the edge of sleep, the question I had been expecting issued softly from her lips.

"Edward… what's wrong." She murmured. But it was late, she needed to sleep, and I needed time to decide what was best to include in my account of Alice's vision.

"Nothing really…Just a vision Alice had. You need to sleep. I'll tell you about it later. " I promised as she lost her battle with her heavy eyelids and slipped below the surface of consciousness. I kissed her head and began to hum her lullaby, and for once it was not only Bella who was affected by its lulling spell. I was strangely calmed, as I clung suddenly to all that its delicate music implied and all that it had been to Bella and for her over time. It swept over me and filled me with the sweetest peace and for a moment it again seemed possible, for me to hold on to the promise I'd made Alice.

-_Authors Note: I guess already I'm breaking the rules or not doing this in the right order, but this is my first fan-fiction piece so I guess I am still figuring this out. Just wanted to say thank you to all those who are taking the time to read this. It has taken me months to finally complete just the beginning of this and I'm still pretty sensitive and vulnerable, about the writing so bare with me. _

_I want to extend a huge thanks to my amazing beta Alybee( hope I didn't disappoint her with this) who has been a saint in helping me for six long months through my writing process, writers block drama, panic attacks and meltdowns as I struggled to get this first attempt to the page. A THOUSAND THANKS TO HER FOR ALL HER SUPPORT AND ALL SHE'S DONE SO FAR. I have to say thanks too, to all the amazing established writers on the site who I adore and am a huge fan of, and who in their own way encouraged and inspired me. _

_-Lastly, I'd like to dedicate this Chapter to my favorite Twilight fan, my niece who celebrates her 13 Birthday today ! Ok well that's it for now, I'll post the next chapter soon._


End file.
